


The Bat's Protector

by MewLikeAKonekoNeko



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewLikeAKonekoNeko/pseuds/MewLikeAKonekoNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minka never wanted to be part of Aizen's plans. She was just a curious little wolf hollow. But when she is drawn into Las Noches by some mysterious force, she meets the green eyed man that she had vowed to protect with her very life. Now, with the Winter War approaching, can she keep her promise? Or will a secret revealed by Aizen make her break that vow?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Hello reader! Welcome to the prologue of the Bat's Protector, please read on and I hope you enjoy it!

********************************************************************************************************************

_Flashback ___

__'Thoughts'_ _

__"Talking"_ _

__**"Scatter, Senbonzakura!" "Grind, Pantera!"** – Zanpakuto commands_ _

__**_"Bakudo/Hado techniques"_ ** _ _

__*******************************************************************************************************************_ _

__Prologue_ _

__Minka's POV_ _

__After travelling for what seemed forever, I finally made it to the large white fortress known as Las Noches._ _

__Currently, the fortress was ruled by a shinigami, one of the few things us hollows despise the most. His name was Sousuke Aizen, ex-captain of the 5th division in Gotei Thirteen. He-along with Ichimaru Gin and Kaname Tosen-had defected and come to Hueco Mundo. Nobody outside of Las Noches really knew why, but I've heard from the lower class hollows that he has some kind of ability to turn Vasto Lordes into Arrancar._ _

__Arrancar are...well, I don't really know what they are myself. From what I've seen and heard, they seem to be a mix between shinigami and hollows. They're much more powerful than any Vasto Lorde I know, that's for sure._ _

__A sharp tug in my hollow hole brought me back to reality and reminded me why I was here in the first place. Glancing up at Las Noches, I dug my paws into the pale sand and charged forward, determined to get to the bottom of this._ _

__It had started a few days ago-the tugging feeling-and, well, I was curious. I had tried to ask the other Vasto Lordes but none of them knew what it meant. So me, being my curious self, decided to follow it. And that's how I ended up here._ _

__The pull got stronger with every step I took. I slowed to a stop outside the white walls, looking up and trying to figure out if I could jump over the wall._ _

__'Yeah...no. Not unless I spontaneously grew wings and flew over.'_ _

__Flopping down onto the sand, I tried to think of what i could do._ _

__'I guess I need a way to get their attention...and the best way to get their attention...'_ _

__Leaping onto my paws, I bowed my head slightly and charged up a pure white cero before firing it at point blank into the wall._ _

__Yeah. My cero's white._ _

__Deal with it!_ _

__It hit the wall with a loud BOOM that seemed to rock the entire fortress and created a large hole in the wall, big enough for me to slip through with ease. Satisfied, I sat down and waited patiently for someone to arrive._ _

__Not._ _

__Now that I could walk in, do you really think I would wait for someone to find me? Hell no! I bounded forward, and jumped through the hole, my eyes darting around, waiting for the smoke to clear. I can honestly say that when the smoke had cleared, I wanted nothing more than to run and hide in the nearest cave._ _

__Mostly the leader of Las Noches was staring straight at me._ _

__And he looked pissed._ _

__*******************************************************************************************************************_ _

__Well, that's it for the intro chapter, thanks for reading!_ _

__I only own Minka, my OC!_ _

__Please review and tell me what you think, constructive criticism is welcome and flames will be ignored._ _

__One more thing! This story is also under my other accounts: CRAZY_chipmunk on Wattpad and CrazedKiraHaterLawlietLover on Fanfiction.net_ _


	2. Chapter 1

Hello again! Here is the next chapter of The Bat's Protector. Enjoy =^.^=

**********************************************************************************************************************

Minka's POV

I gulped, my ears twitching nervously as Aizen glared down at me with cold brown eyes, his lips curled up in a cruel smile. My bright amber eyes darted around the room, looking for any possible escape route.

Well, besides the way I came in.

...

Stupid.

I turned and leaped out the room, my tail slamming into the wall and leaving long gashes in the stone. My paws hit the sand and I took off, running away from Las Noches as fast as possible.

Yeah...I didn't get very far.

I felt a large hand wrap around my tail and yelped as I was yanked backwards, falling onto the soft ground. I twisted around and snapped at the hand, sinking my teeth into the warm flesh as their blood filled my mouth. My captor swore and yanked his hand away, leaving chunks of flesh behind. I growled and lifted my bloodstained muzzle, getting a good look at my captor for the first time.

He was tall, with spiky blue hair and ice blue eyes with strange teal markings around the edges. His skin was a golden brown and he wore some sort of white outfit with black edgings. His hollow hole was in the center of his stomach and a scowl was currently plastered across his face. But what made me really curious-and slightly scared-was the broken piece of mask shaped like a jaw on the side of his face.

This man...was an arrancar!

He glared at me, nursing his bleeding hand.

"How the fuck did you pierce my hierro? You're just a fucking adjuchas!" Blue (I'm gonna call him that for now) growled, taking a menacing step towards me.

I inched backwards, thinking of ways to distract him so I could make a run for it. A plan started forming in my head as I stood slowly, not taking my eyes off Blue. Suddenly, I bolted towards him. He tensed, ready to grab me as I drew closer.

Perfect.

About a foot away from Blue I fired a cero, hitting him in the chest. He only stumbled back a few steps but that was enough. I leaped over his head while he was still off balance and ran, dodging around dunes of sand. Looking over my shoulder as I ran, I realized that he was gone. I snapped my head around, barely avoiding a large rock in front of me.

'He's fast...I'd better watch my back or-'

"Looking for me, wolfy?"

'Crap.'

I slammed into a hard chest and felt Blue's arms wrap around my neck, strangling me. I gasped for air, pawing desperately at his chest. Choked whines poured out of my mouth as my struggles grew weaker, darkness creeping into my vision.

The last thing I saw was Blue's wild grin.

Then, nothing.

***********************************************************************************************************************

Yeah...not too happy about this chapter.

Sayonara~


End file.
